A Series Of RinxLen Oneshots
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: This ideas has been overused throughout the centuries, but since I love Rin and Len together so much, I've decided not to care. The ratings will range depending on what I felt like writing and uploading. I hope you like. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got inspiration for this one from another fan fiction I read an hour or so ago—again. So, without further ado, here I go.**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

Len walked quickly and quietly into his house, not wanting to wake his girlfriend, Rin, up, seeing as it was almost three in the morning. He took off his shoes, eyeing the empty house, seeing that the lights were off in all rooms but the one in the kitchen was still on. Wondering if Rin had just forgotten to turn it off on her way to bed, he walked to the kitchen, shocked to see Rin, sitting at the table, an empty bottle of wine and an empty cup right in front of her, two or three luggage seated on the ground next to her.

Before Len could get out of his shock, Rin looked up at him, and with a broken smile on her face, said, "I'm leaving."

He blinked several times before a small laugh of disbelief—which was actually nothing more than a heavy breath passing— sounded through his lips. A worried smile met his lips as he walked closer to her. "You're joking… aren't you?" she slowly shook her head. Placing her hands on the table to steady herself, she stood up, looking down at the table so she didn't have to see the devastation on his face.

"No. No, I'm not kidding; Miku will be here in about fifteen minutes. I'll be staying with her until I can get a permanent apartment." She explained, shock running over Len's face again as panic ripped through his chest.

"Permanent apartment—" he repeated softly and slowly, only so that he could hear it before reaching out, grabbing Rin's arm as she stumbled towards him. She was never a strong drinker, and the fact that she drank a whole bottle of wine by herself worried him. "Rin, you're drunk. You shouldn't be making decisions like this."

She shook herself out of his grasp, only for him to grab her again, tighter so she couldn't get away. "No, Len, stop." She whined, trying to shake him off again. "Let go."

"No, Rin. You should lie down, and we'll talk about this in the morning." He didn't want to believe that she actually wanted to move out. She was drunk and thinking irrationally. All she needed was a night's rest and then she'll realize she didn't actually want to do it. She didn't actually want to _leave _him. Once he got her to lay down, if Miku was really on her way here, he'd tell her Rin didn't mean it, and that she wanted to stay with him.

But as she continued to struggle, he got more and more worried. "Len, let go!" she screamed, planting her feet on the ground firmly, making them both stop in their tracks. Len looked at her as she stared at the ground, a pool of emotions swirling in his eyes. "I'm unhappy, _okay_!?" she sobbed, wiping the tears off her face with her unoccupied hand. "I'm tired of you hurting me, Len! I don't want to be unhappy anymore…"

Len quickly let go of her arm, watching as she wiped at her face, trying to clear the tears as if to seem strong; like the thought of leaving him wasn't tearing her up inside. "Rin, I… I'm sorry… okay?" he took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her sobbing figure slowly, so not to startle her. "But, we can work this out. We'll talk about it… okay?" Rin pushed at his chest, shaking her head and pushing away from him in a way that Len felt like crying. It was as if being held by him made her upset.

"No." she whimpered, stumbling backwards as she pushed herself out of his arms. "We tried." She said, a knock at the door cutting her off, and she took a deep breath before walking past Len to answer it. "That's probably Miku." Len could do nothing but stand at the entrance of the kitchen as Miku and her cousin, Gumi, walked out with two of Rin's luggage. It wasn't until Rin walked into the kitchen and set her house key on the table that he moved; his eyes watered, his breath went rigid as he grabbed her wrist, keeping her in that spot.

"Rin, please don't go." He begged, and he looked at her with such pain that she almost regretted making the decision to move.

But enough was enough.

"I'm sorry." She snatched her hand away from his, making her way out the door, making sure it was locked before closing it behind her. Len did nothing but watch as she walked out, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Goodbye, Len."

And she was gone.

XxXxX

It had been four months since that day, and yet, Len continued to regret the events. Every time he replayed the events in his mind, he regretted it. He regretted not going after her, not talking with her, not answering the phone when she had called him that night. He had realized his mistake, but it was fair too late.

He kept his phone with him, and fully charged, at all times; hoping that one day, she'd call and say that she wanted to talk things over with him, that she missed him, that she wanted to be with him again, but that call never came. He'd been reduced to looking over texts, and e-mails they'd sent one another. Looking over each of her typing quirks, each lame attempts at joking with him, each 'I miss you', each 'I love you', and each time he'd get misty-eyed, wishing that, by some miracle, she's knock on his door, and say she wanted him back. But life wasn't like that, and it wouldn't happen that way.

Rin had it just as hard. She missed him dearly, but she was so tired of being hurt, neglected, and taken advantage of, that she had to do something about it; and no matter how much she loved Len, she couldn't allow herself to continue that lifestyle. Albeit, he didn't mean to hurt her by his actions, she knew that, but she had a right to be happy as well, and the relationship she had with him, although happy in the beginning, turned into something that made her the unhappiest.

She'd spent the last three months trying the move on with her life, and turn the page of this chapter in her life, but no matter how desperately she wanted to get over him—almost certain that he'd already done the same—she just couldn't get her mind off of him. The first month after the break-up was what she had been doing the last few months before it. She'd spent her night watching romantic-comedies while crying in the comfort of her best friend's, Miku, bed.

It's not as though they haven't seen each other after the break-up. They worked with the same music production company. They were partners in every way; dance partners, singing partners, everything. Although working together was hard and awkward, they made it work. They didn't need to work too closer together, and that they were grateful for, and that made it a lot easier on them as well. They both had had their own separate work to do; they had solo projects backed up for a while, so they planned to work on those to further limit their time together. They both plan to stretch out those solo projects for as long as possible. Although the plan was a bit irrational, it limiting the work they'd do since they mostly always do duets, and it wouldn't work for long since they only had so many solo projects to do and perfect, but they were willing to risk they extra work later on. They were sure they'd have a lot of time to work out the kinks in their relationship before the company forced any duets on them.

The company, however, didn't; their next project was too be perfected by their next concert in two months, and they were to work on it ASAP. The chorographers made a dance that would require closeness between the two, and they would often upset the dancers with their awkwardness, and unwillingness to touch. Rin sometimes even cringed when Len would put his hand on her waist, and Len would sometimes jerk away if Rin were to grab his hand as instructed to. After a week of the sad attempts of practice, Len figured he would do something about the way things were.

One day before practice, Len found Rin before she walked into the practice room, telling her the instructors relocated for today, and to go to the dressing room on the third floor. Not thinking much of it, she mumbled a weak 'ok' before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to the stairs, Len following close behind her. Once they got to the room, Rin walked in first, looking around; some things were slightly dusty from not being used, and the room was a bit spacious, but not spacious enough for the dance they were practicing. Just as Rin was about to question it, the door closed behind her with a soft click of the lock. She turned around, shocked to see Len leaning against the door with his hand on the lock.

He looked at her with such intensity, she trembled, but the words that left his mouth made her heart sink. "We need to talk."

XxXxX

They were both seated in the small couch of the empty dressing room, both sitting at the ends of the couch, making sure neither touched the other. It had gotten so awkward over the last four months, the fact itself made Rin want to break down and cry just there, but she wouldn't. She would not cry, or show any weakness to him; not anymore, at least. She refused to put herself in a position to hurt her like he did so many months before— not intentionally, but nonetheless, he had hurt her, and she wouldn't let it happen again. She'd basically told him that when she moved out, and broken it off.

"You said you needed to talk." she said, her voice barely hearable, but was able to be picked up. Len looked over at her for the first time that wasn't work related. It broke his heart to see she wouldn't meet his glance.

"I..." he started, but couldn't find the will to speak. Of course he _had _needed to talk to her, but where should he start? Should he apologize for the months of making her feel neglected? Making her feel like she wasn't important? Should he tell her he missed her? Cherished her? That he needed her back into his life? All these thoughts made his voice catch in his throat, and he looked away from her, suddenly feeling he was a waste of her time.

"If not, then I'll just be leaving." she said, standing from her place on the couch, walking past him to get to the door.

"Rin, wait!" he yelled, his voice pleading, needing her to hear him out as he stood up, ready to go chase after her. She stopped in her place, but didn't turn to look at him. She waited patiently for him to speak, and only peeked at him over her shoulder when it became evident he wouldn't. "Rin, look, I'm sorry, okay?" he practically yelled, his fist balling at his side in desperation, hoping she'd forgive him and hug him close to her like she usually would.

She was silent, shock painted all over her face, but she quickly shook it off, looking to the side with sadness in her eyes. "Is that all?" she said, her voice weak, but the question came as a hard smack to the face for Len.

"Rin, please—"

"Len, I can't keep doing this with you." she said, her voice going up an octave as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Tears she only shared with Miku months after the breakup. Len blinked in surprise, his heart hurting at the sight of her crying. He had vowed at the beginning of their relationship that he would never let her cry, and the fact that he'd been the one to make her cry hurt him to the bone. "I was hurting..." her voice was quiet as she turned away, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes, "I wanted to... to be with you! But you didn't... you didn't care about me; you always put me last... I was never important for you—"

"Rin, that's not true." he said slowly but firmly, cutting her off with such sincerity in his voice that Rin felt like breaking down, but his words made her glare at him, her lips set unto a deep frown.

"How can you tell me that's not true, Len?" she questioned, but to Len, it sounded more like a statement. "How many times have you had to cancel on me to hang out with some other girl? How many times have you left me home alone, waiting for you all night because you're were doing something else with _some other girl?_"

He looked off to the side. "Are you implying that I was cheating on you?" he felt a bit offended. Of course he hadn't been the best boyfriend to her, but did she really think of him so low that he would _cheat on her?_ "If so, I wasn't; I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Well, Len, I wouldn't have been about to _tell_." She folded her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one leg in her very-well known fighter stance she'd developed over the years. Len would have smiled if they were in a different situation. "Hell, I certainly _felt _like I was being cheated on—"

"But you weren't." he said hotly, his neck snapping as he turned to look at her, his own glare set on his face. "I admit that my actions were questionable, but I would never do something as hurting as cheat on you." His eyes softened as he continued. "Rin, you're my world; my everything. To give you up would be suicide for me. I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what. If I'd known my actions made you feel the way you did—"

"But you didn't—"

"That's why I'm trying to rectify what I did wrong." Rin looked away, not wanting to forgive him, wanting to stay angry at him for all those months of neglect, sadness, loneness—all of them, but the look on his face, the sincere and honest look in his eyes, made her want to give up the notion of being angry with him and forgive him. "I want to do this over, Rin. I want to start over—"

"Life is not a Nintendo game, _Len. _You can't just ask for a do over—"

"I'm not asking for a _do over,_ Rin. I know my mistake, I was in the wrong, and I'm not going to just ask you to forget what I did." He explained, confidently taking a step towards her, making her step back by instinct. "What I'm asking for is another chance." He gently and hesitantly took her hand, wrapping his large fingers around her delicate hand, pulling her closer to him. "I won't treat you like I did before; I'll be better. I promise." He brought her hand up to his lips, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

She pulled away from him, as if his touch was like acid, but in all actuality, it sent electricity through her spine. She took a deep breath, turning and trying to leave the room before he could get another word out, because with each word he said, he was pulling her back in again, and she didn't want to forgive him just yet. She didn't get far, however, because as soon as Len realized what she was trying to do, he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into him until her back collided with his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his forehead into her hair. "Len!" she tried to protest, struggling only to be silenced by Len's loud voice.

"I'm not going to let you go again, Rin!" he bellowed, pulling her closer to him, molding her into him as he leaned over her so now his chin rested on her shoulder. "My biggest mistake was letting you leave _our_ house that day." He whisper, nuzzling the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I won't make that same mistake twice… I won't make any of those mistakes twice."

Tears fell freely out of her eyes as her hands came up to wrap around his arms, but didn't make any moves to remove them from around her. "I just… I don't want you to hurt me again." She sobbed as Len turned her around, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him while he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I won't." he promised, covering the top of her head with kisses. "Not again." He pulled her face out of chest, cupping her cheek as his thumb wiped away the tears from her eyes. He smiled fondly at her, and she replied with a weak smile before he lightly kissed her lips.

She instantly melted into the kiss, and tilted her head to the side as Len's hand continues to cup her cheek, feeling the all the love he had for her, and all the desperation he had to get her back. His hand trailed downwards, wrapping around her hip, tracing small shapes as his fingers slips under her white tank top, pulling her with him as he backs into the couch, separating from her lips only to sit on the couch. With eyes hazed with love, he grabbed her hand, pulling over him, making her straddle him before pulling her shirt over her head, kissing her collarbone and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as sweet noises pass her lips, fueling Len to do more.

As he covers her upper body with kisses, he busies his hands with feeling on her, trailing over territory that he already knew all too well. She pulls at the end of his tank top, tugging upwards as his teeth begin to tease her ears. "Len…" she moans softly, and he pulls away from her ear and look her in the eyes. She tugs at his shirt again. "Take this off…" he complies, pulling away for a bit as she pulls off his shirt before he brings her lips against his again as she trails her hands over his chest, making him groan.

He, in turn, slips his hand under her sports bra, groping her gently as he kisses her shoulder and she bites her lip to keep a moan in. He takes no time at all in pulling off the bra, and Rin shivers as cold air brushes her already erect nipples as Len pinches one of the peaks gently, making her gasp, and she slightly rubs her hips up against his, pressing her center against his erect manhood. Len's usually light sky blue eyes turn a rainstorm blue before he pulls Rin down on him, grinding her hips into his hips as he roughly bites her neck. A needy moan escapes Rin's lips as Len wrestles her out of her jogging pants and panties.

His hands continue to caress her, her breath coming out in pants as his hands roam her inner thighs before one finally rests on her center, and she moans when one of his fingers probe her. She hisses out a curse; her body was too sensitive at the moment, she couldn't handle this much foreplay, and she realized that at this rate, she'd orgasm before he'd even enter her.

With shaky hands, she pulled down the front of Len's sweatpants, reaching into his boxers and all but ripping _him_ out in the open. Len groaned as she began to jerk him slowly, rubbing her thumb over the tip every once in a while before continuing her slow movements. He cursed, thrusting his hips unintentionally, trying to make her move faster, but she kept her pace slow, "Dammit, Rin." He cursed, grabbing her hips, pulling them closer to his, having his erection poke at her wet folds, making her back arch and a moan slipped from her lips.

She whimpered as he rubbed the tip to her dripping folds and moved her hand off of his penis before putting just the tip in. She nuzzled the side of his neck as she slowly slide her hands around him, he gripped her hips tightly as she slide her down his length; he was pretty sure she'd have bruises on her hips by the time they were done, but he wasn't too worried about it.

Len took a deep breath to calm himself when felt he was all the way inside of her, and he couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face as he laid his head on her shoulder before marking it heavily with nips, bites, and kisses, a hand moving to grope her chest as the other stayed on her hip to keep her steady as he thrust into her roughly, making her breath catch in her throat before a shocked moan escaped her as he did it again. She threw her head back, his thrusts coming hard, and deep, hitting her in all the right places.

Len tried his best to contain his groans, thinking they had to be quiet, but did nothing to contain Rin's breathy moans, having not heard them in so long; it brought satisfaction to him to hear her making such erotic sounds because of him. He shifted his weight a little, angling Rin better so each time he thrust into her, he'd hit that bundle of nerve deep inside her, and he kissed her, swallowing the loud noises that escaped her lips.

He felt his time coming, he could hardly keep up his fast pace, but compensated the loss of speed with power, and his thrusts sent pleasure coursing through her veins as Len continued to swallow all of her moans. Rin could hardly keep up anymore, the movement of her hips could hardly stay in sync with Len's thrust; it had gotten so out of sync that Len had to stop her from moving, grabbing her hip in a firm hold while he continued to thrust into her somewhat harshly.

Rin's orgasm happened so quick, it caught them both by surprise. Rin's mind was coated in a white flash of bliss as Len kept thrusting. Not long after that, Len was done for too, thrusting deep into Rin as he came. He wrapped his arms around Rin, breathing heavily into her shoulder as she was left gasping as she set her chin on his shoulder, and nothing could keep the grin off Len's face as he felt her body continuing to shudder from post-orgasmic bliss.

Neither of them said a word as they sat there trying to collect themselves, Len still holding and inside of her, permitting himself go semi-limp inside of her as he ran his hand up and down her back while she held him close to her.

"...Len?" she said after a long moment of pleasant silence. He kissed her shoulder, hugging her tightly and nuzzling the crook of her neck before answering her.

"Yes, love?" he answered, hearing her sigh dreamily against his shoulders, feeling a small smile creep onto her face against his skin, making him smile as well.

"I love you. Dearly." she said, pulling back to look him in the face. Her eyes shined with love, a gently smile graced her features as she brushed her lips against Len's. "I truly, truly love you."

Len kissed her deeply, his hand coming up to cup her cheek while hers caressed the back of his neck. "I truly, truly love you as well." he said after pulling back, copying her while trailing his lips down to her jaw, then her chin, then neck, and back up. "I love you so much." he repeated the actions several times before going lower to the top of her breast.

"Len..." she half moaned, feeling him go hard and throb inside of her and shuddered, not believing he was already ready for another round. He continued his actions, cupping her breast before nipping at her nipples, causing a moan to escape from her lips again.

"I love you, Rin." Len said as he rolled his hips against hers, making her groan, trailing a hand down her back and making her arch against him. "And I'm going to show you again-" he rolled his hips again, making her moan softly, "-and again-" he thrust, making her jolt a bit against him as she tried to cover her mouth, "-and again."

She moaned out his name as he made her his once again, clawing at his back as he gave her no time to retaliate, all but throwing her against to the couch, and dominating her in a way that no coherent thought could be made and nothing but moans left her mouth, teasing Len's ears.

And by the end of the day, they both had the reassurance that they needed.

~~~ **End **~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A large hot chocolate

Paring: Rin and Len

Rating: T

.oOo.

Len Kagamine sighed again, watching another customer walk out the door, angrily, nearly walking into the group of teenagers at the door. "For once, I'd just like to see someone walk in here with a smile and good mood." He groaned to his coworker, leaning against his arm.

"You know who always come in here with a good mood?" His current co worker, Mikuo Hatsune, said as he laid a towel on the table, walking to clean another before the lunch rush. "Miku Hatsune." He sighed happily. Len groaned, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

Mikuo had been one of those (somewhat lucky) people who got to marry their high school sweetheart. He and Miku had been married for about three years and were still very much in love with each other. "Can we not talk about this _today?_ We talk about it every time you come here and yet I've still never seen the women."

"Geez, fresh outta high school and still has a case of senioritis, huh?" Mikuo joked, all but rolling his eyes when Len scoffed. Yes, Len was but the tender age of nineteen. "Get your panties outta your butt, would ya'? You're looking a little bitter there."

"I am not bitter-"

"He says bitterly, with a bitter look on his face." He said, making Len groan as he laughed.

"Okay, Mikuo, stop messing with the new kid." A new voice added. The two quarreling turned, seeing Kaito Shion, the inherited son of the building. "We should be getting ready for the next load of people, not arguing about trivial things."

"This is not a trivial thing!" Mikuo yelled, pounding a hand against his chest so hard, Len nearly winched. "It's love!"

"Why have I not fired you yet." He said, shaking his head as he rounded the counter as the first customer of the hour showed. Len made his way to the back, ready to bake some pastries when suddenly-

"Miku!" Len jumped, forgetting Mikuo could sound so excited, and sighed. He was lucky Meiko wasn't working today, otherwise, she'd surely- "Len, come meet my wife and her best friend!"

He scoffed, but smiled at the way the man had said, 'his wife' before making his way to the front. When he walked around the counter, he heard two familiar and unfamiliar voices, looking up to see his boss and coworker conversing with two unknown women; one with blond hair, and the other with teal.

Just as he made it into their field of vision, the blond looked up, and they found themselves caught in each other's eyes. He stopped in his tracks, completely mesmerized by the blond, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one. She looked back at him with equal interest.

Their staring, however, didn't go by Mikuo. As soon as he figured out where the young man's interest laid, a mischievous glint formed in his eyes. "Len! I know my wife's a looker, but you don't have to _stare_ at her!" He yelled, throwing his arm over the blond girl.

Both blonds face turned a bright scarlet, and they both began sprouting out nonsense.

"Mikuo..." the other woman pouted, slightly pinching his arm, making him yelp slightly, only to be replaced with laughter.

"Haha, I was only playing around, no need to get so flustered, everyone." He laughed, wrapping his arm around to teal-haired woman's waist. "_She's_ the one _I'm _happily married to. This is Miku Hatsune. That's just Rinny; her best friend."

Len send Mikuo his best 'Go Die' face.

.oOo.

"So, your name's Len Kagamine?" The blond asked, leaning against the counter. Mikuo and Kaito seemed to have forgotten they had jobs and sat down to talk to Miku, despite it being (a rather weak) lunch rush.

"Yep, that's me." He answered. Well, Len couldn't say that he minded it too much. He still got paid to stand there, and it didn't hurt that there was a cute girl here to occupy his time. "So, yours is... Rinny?" She blushed before pouting.

"It's just a nickname; my name's Rin."

"Rin?" She nodded proudly, "Cute. How old are you?" She giggled a bit.

"Rude; you're not supposed to ask a lady how old she is, silly. But... since you asked, I'm eighteen."

"Still in highschool?"

"I graduated early, lumpkins. How old are you?"

"Five."

"Obviously. Some has jokes, huh?"

"I guess you could say." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm nineteen, y'know, since you asked." She giggled when she realized her was mocking her. "So... are you doing anything Friday night-er- evening?"

She giggled again, covering her lips with a delicate hand. "Don't you work fast?" Len slightly rolled his eyes, but laughed quietly along with her. "But I don't know, I certainly don't have anything _planned _for Friday night. Why?"

Len gave her a crooked smile, leaning on the table so he was closer to Rin, and whispered lightly, "No reason, I was just thinking a movie would nicer if there were someone else to watch it with."

"Oh really?"

"Mh-hm."

"Rin! I'm getting ready to head out!" Miku's voice rang, making the two seperate from each other. "Finish whatever and hurry." Rin sighed deeply before looking back at Len with lightly colored cheeks. "I'll be in the carr!"

"Before I forget, can I get a large hot chocolate." Len shrugged, giving hr a half smile for beginning to make the hot drink for her. After sometime, he brought a cup to her, wrapped with a napkin. She paid and before Len could get to counting her change, she simply said, "Keep it."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, "Well, okay? Thank you for your service." She winked at him before walking away, leaving Len to somewhat swoon as she left.

.oOo.

"All that flirting and not even a phone number? How rude!" Miku complained as she took Rin's cup and took a few sips from it.

"You're a living testimony, Miku." Rin said sarcastically as she took the cup back, unwrapping the napkin to wipe the lid of the cup.

"No one likes a smart ass, Rin. All I'm saying is, you're one good piece of meat-not that there's much of it on your body, however-and you're not going to be on the market for long." Rin rolled her eyes again, lifting her arm to take another sip of her hot chocolate when she noticed some scribbling on the side.

_'So, we still on for that movie Friday?' _It read, along with a number with Len's name under it. She smiled against the lid, sipping it as she let Miku continue on with her rant.

**.oOo.**

**Not really fluffy, but...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: Highly T, because of language and a slight open ending**

**Description: Rin wasn't really looking for anything exciting to happen on this particular Halloween, but when her friends drag her to a "test of courage" and she gets scared out of her wits by a mysterious figure, she's very surprised at how the night turned out. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**.oOo.**

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I sighed pleasantly as I face planted on my bed, curling around my soft, cool pillow. It was unusually quiet in the house since my mom took my little sister, Lily, and a group of her friends out trick-or-treating; my dad's here, but he's usually sleep by these hours since he has to work so early in the morning.

I nearly fall into a peaceful sleep, but my phone's ringtone pulled me out of my semi-unconscious state, and I rolled over and slightly stretch off the bed to grab it off my desk that sits right next to my bed, to see it was a text from a close friend of mine, Miku.

_Rin, are you coming out? Or am I gonna have to come in?_

I rolled my eyes, texting her a quick _Stop harassing me _before closing my phone, placing it behind me and turning back over and curling against my pillow, my cover somehow making its way between my legs, keeping the skins of my thighs from touching each other, my shorts not covering much.

Before I could be blessed with the bliss of sleep, the repeated ringing and vibrating of my phone would not leave me alone. _I should just turn it off!_ I groaned as I grabbed my nearest blanket, throwing it over my head, not only because it was getting a bit chilly in my room, but also to drown out the sounds coming from my phone.

After a minute or so, the noises stop, and I'm able to get a, maybe give or take, fifteen minute nap before my door is slammed opened, hitting the wall behind it with a great _bang._

What, the ever-loving fuck.

"Miku! What the heck!" I yelled, practically throwing myself into a sitting position, looking at the faces of Miku, Miki and Luka, all dressed in Halloween costume. Miku was a cute witch, the black dress puffed out at her hips, stopping at the top of her knees, black fishnets, and a large witch hat on the top of her head. Miki was dressed as cupid, a blanket white dress that flared out under her breast and stopped under her knees, small white wings tied on her back, and a halo attached to her head, all completed with pink arrows and a bow. Luka was-apparently- the fairy Godmother from Cinderella, a nice dark blue dress that stopped under her knees, a lighter blue hood-thing on her shoulders with a pink bow tied in the front, and white stockings under it.

Being the cute, respectable little girls they are, they took off their shoes once they entered the house.

"Rin, I had already asked you are you coming out, or are we going to have to come in." Miku said, putting her hands on her waist, shifting her weight to one of her legs as she walks closer to the bed with a bag in her hands. "You didn't give me an answer—"

"So, we broke into your house!" Miki said excitedly, flashing her hands and fingers in my face before taking the bag from Miku and dropping the bag in my lap. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, put it on. We haven't got all day, Rinny, as much as we all love you, you have to hurry now, and we don't know if we got the right size…" but it's not like they actually care…

I opened the bag, examining a Red Riding Hood outfit that seemed a little too small for me. I frowned distastefully at it before dropping it on the floor. "No."

"Rin, that's rude!" Miki yelled, dive booming to get the bag off the floor and forcefully putting it in my arms. "Put it on! We don't have time to get you another; we might be late!" I pushed it back into her arms, crossing mine, physically showing her that I _didn't want it._

"No, I'm not putting that thing on, and no, I'm not going trick-or-treating with you people." I said. Seriously, we're too old for that; I'm already seventeen, Miki and Miku are eighteen, and Luka's nineteen. I lay back down on my bed with my back facing them, hoping that they'd get the hint and take that cue to leave. Although not facing them seemed like a good idea at the time, seeing a flying Miku jump on you would have been a nice thing. "Gah! Miku; get off!"

I wrestled her, but she was stronger-though that still didn't stop me from fighting-she wrapped her arms and legs around me in a death grip, her on my back as I was forced on my stomach while trying to get this weirdo off of me. "Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, shhh." She said, putting a hand over my mouth, only resulting in me screaming against her hand. "Shh, no, it's okay. I Miku, you friend." and I am going to fucking hit her. "Calm down, geezus— Rin, okay, look; we already explained this to you. We're not going trick-or-treating-as fun as that sounds. We have the test of courage with the gang, and you're going."

Test of what— oh, that. I groaned as I remembered the four months planning for this day. _They_ said that we were all going to the small forest on the outskirts of town for a test of courage. Kaito's grandparents have a medium-sized house out there-for some old reason; I don't question it too much however, they're _Kaito's _family. The test is to get to Kaito's grandparent's house without getting scared too shitless, or leaving the forest, or going home. We will then have a small congratulations party for the courageous at the house, and the winners would get money in the form of a gift card. Luckily for Kaito, his grandparents are at a relative's house, so it's perfect for him. But I specifically told them when they came up with the idea that I was _not participating._

"Oh, you mean the one I told you people I _wasn't going to!_" I yelled, starting my struggling again, only to be held down harder as she giggled evilly.

"Yeah, that one!" she said happily as I groaned. "Rin, you absolutely have to come now! You don't have a choice anymore!"

"And why is that!"

"Um, well, that's kinda my fault." I heard Miki laugh nervously as Miku and I looked over to her, Miku with an amused grin on her face, and me with the look of curiosity. "You know that one guy you like? Len? Yeah, cute, blond, blue-eyed Len? Yeah you know—" I glared at her as a blush nipped at my cheeks; she couldn't have just said 'Len'? I'll know who's she's talking about! "—Okay, so Piko and I were talking to him— yeah, Len; that one guy you like— so anyways, the three of us were talking, and Len—the boy you like—said he wasn't going! Can you believe that? The guy you like, by the way— so I mentioned that _you _were going, and he said 'well, maybe I'll clean up my schedule a bit.' And that's how we got here." She scratched the back of her head, shifting the weight from foot to foot, my glare following her every move.

"So, yeah, if you don't come you'll make a liar out of Miki, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Miku said, releasing me but still straddling me as I turn to lie on my back instead of my stomach. "Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint your best buddy, Lenny, would you?" l blushed, directing my glares at Miki and Miku as they crackle like the evil beings I know they are. Luka just kinds of steer off, leaving to go answer some trick-or-treaters downstairs, also leaving me here alone to face evil and temptation by myself.

Before we get any farther, Len's one of my closest friends from school, and from close by the park that's a hop and a skip away from my house. I'm sure he'd be my best friend if he wasn't such a complete prick who counters my biting sarcasm with more sarcasm. I mean, I'd rather he challenged me verbally instead of being a pushover, of course, but dammit I want the last word every once in a while. And let me tell you, with him, I hardly ever do. He transferred into our school somewhere in the middle of freshman year; we didn't hang out much considering we only had one class together, and I avoided him like a plague because literally everyone wanted to play matchmaker; but in sophomore year, we had a lot more classes together, hung out more and couldn't be separated since.

I bowed my head in defeat, grabbing the bag from Miki, sliding off the bed and heading into the bathroom. "Fine." I groaned, closing the door after me as I hear them cheer in triumph.

I blushed embarrassedly as I pull the red skirt down once again, sliding against the seat slightly as Luka makes another turn. Why didn't I just wear my costume from last year? It's not like I grew much; nothing but my hair actual _grew_ and that hardly grew as well.

The white shirt's collar went down too much for my liking, showing off a lot of skin, including my collarbone, the black corset was a bit tight, flatting my already flat stomach, and the skirt only came down to only my mid-thigh. If not for the white stockings, knee-length red hood, and black shorts under, I would not have come out at all. Len there or not.

"So, who's already there?" I asked, holding down the ends of my skirt as it started to rise again. Luka stops to let an old lady pass by us.

"Oh, um, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo, Piko, Rinto, Lenka, um, Gumi I think, Gumo, Gakupo, Neru, and… some other kid I think." Luka said, taking the turn that would take us to the outskirts of town; after this, it would take us about five maybe ten minutes to get to the forest area. I didn't remember all those people wanting to come; I hope we have enough supplies. "Len's there too, so you make it even."

I nodded, leaning back against the seat as Miki, who was sitting next to me, frantically tried to make sure my hair looked nice. I rolled my eyes, scooting away from her, only for her to scoot over with me. Seriously, I'm old enough to properly groom myself— though, I'm also too lazy to actually do that properly…

After six minutes, we arrived at the forest, everyone out by the entrance of the forest, waiting for us. Apparently, Dell, Haku, and Nero tagged along with Neru, so it was more people than we expected, so instead of going in singles, we had to go in groups of two. When Kaito had drawn up the maps, he knew Len and I weren't going, and took a head count for the people coming; with all these extra people, we don't have the supplies to do the test of courage thing like they wanted.

While Kaito and Meiko, the ones who came up with the whole idea, huddled close with a paper and pen, I looked around at all the costumes; Rinto and Lenka matched as Hansel and Gretel, Piko was a devil which could go with Miki's costume if she threw away her bow and arrow, Mikuo was a warlock—you know he tries so hard to impress Miku, Gakupo was, unoriginally, a samurai, Kaito and Meiko were cyborgs, Gumi was Sora from Kingdom Hearts while making Gumo be Riku, Nero, Haku, and Dell didn't dress-which kinda shows that Neru made them come last minute, and Neru was a cat.

It's a bit mean I expected her to be a phone…

"Alright, everyone huddle up! The list is ready now; once you have your partner and supplies, you may enter the forest!" Kaito said as everyone headed to and made a circle around him. "Now, we won't have any cheaters, so one you make it to the destination, take one of the flags off the door; there are three: first is red, second is blue, and third is yellow. Clear?"

"Crystal." Rinto said when no one decided to answer. Kaito nodded as Meiko walked over with a box filled with maps and flashlights.

"Okay, once I call you and your partner, you two should walk up here, get your supplies and go into the forest." He explained simply. I looked around, worried, because it looked like an uneven number of us, and I hadn't seen Len since we got here. I glared at Miki and Miku as they creeped away from me, closer to Kaito as he called the names. "Miki and Piko, Miku and Mikuo—" I turned my glare to Kaito, who skillfully ignored it. Of course he'd somehow call their names first when I was just about to release my wrath on the two. He waited until they headed to the forest with their supplies. "Neru and Nero, Haku and Dell." Again, he waited for them to head in the forest before he called the next groups. He was calling the groups by twos so there we no mix ups.

I waited patiently as he called the groups. "Gakupo and Luka, Rinto and Lenka," pause. "Gumo and Gumi, Mei-chan and me," I looked around, noticing it was only me, Meiko, and Kaito left. "And lastly, Rin." He said, handing me the last flashlight and map.

Hold the fuck on.

"Wait, hold on— are you kidding me!" I yelled, stepping forward, panicking as I realized they wanted me to go into that forest by myself, with no partner or someone to call the ambulance if I happened to get mulled by a bear or something. "What if I get attacked by a murderer, or an animal, or _a freaking murderer_?!"

"Rin, there are no animals, or murderers for that matter, in this forest; if there was, my grandparents would have never asked me to housesit for them." Kaito said, patting my head before looking at the list. "Of course, we could have made the list a bit better so that no one went alone, and it didn't seem like we wanted them to, like, I don't know, have sex in forest or something, but hey, we live and we learn."

"I have a feeling I won't be living for long…" I mumbled as he and Meiko walked into the forest. I sulked some as they walked, but I didn't for long because Meiko turned and yelled at me:

"Rin, don't be a baby! If you get through this, I'll take you to that café you like and buy you whatever you want! Even if you don't get there first!" my eyes sparkled after she said that, and I shyly walked into the forest, turning on my flashlight and opening the map. It's not like I could get home by myself anyways…

This test of courage was kinda a bullshit rip-off; I'm happy I didn't have to pay; otherwise I could be yelling my head off for a refund. All we really had to do in the place was follow the path technically, and that's what I was doing. There were no booby-traps, no set-ups, no scare thing, just this: walk to the house without being a baby bitch.

While my other friends were probably somewhere in the forest mackin' it up with their crushes, I was walking, alone, to a Kaito's grandparent's house where I would then spend the rest of the night alone with a bowl of dip and some chips. Oh well, at least that way I'd be about to drown my lonely sorrows into that gift card.

I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes as I stopped to look at the map, seeing that I was only halfway to the house, but groaned when the wind blew, now noticing the temperature drop that happens this time of year. I bet I wouldn't have noticed if I was sleeping in my room, or watching TV like I wanted.

I continued walking but froze when I heard the rustling of a bush and a twig snap under the weight of something. I took a deep breath through my nose before walking slowly forward, reminding myself to stay on the path so I don't get lost. The rustling continued and I bit back a squeal as it got closer. I turned my flashlight to the rustling sound, telling myself not to freak out, because, maybe it was just a squirrel, a small, nice, nonradioactive squirrel…

But it wasn't, so I clearly flipped the fuck out and ran off the path when the hooded figure nearly jumped out the bush. I dashed through the trees, forgetting I even had the flashlight, I ran aimlessly in the dark forest, running myself in a maze as I tried to put as much distance between me and the mystery figure. I'd stumble one time or another, and panic as I'd hear the footsteps of the potential murderer before quickly catching myself and running as fast as my legs would take me. My legs started to hurt, but adrenaline made me run faster, and the footsteps of the person was quickly drowned out by the blood rushing in my ear.

A minute or so passed, and I was sure I'd lost the person, so with heavy pants leaving me, I rested against a tree and observed my surrounding. The trees looked as if they were planted in a loose circle, so it wasn't the ideal place to hide. Using the flashlight I just remembered having, I searched the ground for any obstacles that might trip me if I tried to run and found none.

Still leaning against the tree, I tried to straighten out the map that was balled up in my hand. Luckily for me, Kaito thought ahead and made an actual map that would help us if anyone so happened to get lost. I sighed in relief as I pulled the flashlight over to the map. Just as I had found exactly where I was, an arm wrapped around my waist, and a hand covered my lips before a scream could rip through my lips. I tried to fight whoever had me; I dropped the flashlight, pulling at the person's hand on my lips, my other hand going to pry their arms from around my hips, and my leg kicked at the person's, trying to get them to buckle so I could escape. I soon parted my lips to bite them—

"Don't you think you're reacting a bit too much to this, Rin?" my struggling stopped as soon as I heard the familiar yet irritated voice, and I craned my neck trying to turn and look at him. I was met with ocean-blue eyes, much like my own, and relief swept over me in waves.

It was just Len.

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

As soon as I released Rin, she wobbled closer to the tree, heavily leaning on it, and her back pressed against it as her legs gave out and I stepped closer to her, silently asking her if she was alright. While I was chasing her, I was honestly going to yell at her for running away from me when I had just found her, but now looking at her, I felt really bad because she seems _generously scared._

"Len, what the hell is your problem!" she yelled, tears resting on her lower eyelashes as she stomped her feet a little on the ground, only resulting in her slipping down the tree a little.

My eyes furrowed as I jerked my head back a little, offended by her tone and wording. "_Excuse me_?"

"What. Is. Your. _Problem?"_ she said slowly as if I was hard of hearing. "What would you scare me like that for?! You know how paranoid I get in places like these!"

"And yet, here you are, alone, in a place like this." I said, the words slipping out before I could stop them. I mean, how rude of her to think that I would scare her like that on propose.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that you scared me—" she cut herself off with a sniff, and I suddenly started to feel bad again because I was sure she was going to cry, but she was holding it back like she always does. I sighed deeply, taking the brown hood off my head, the matching color wolf ears popping out.

"Look, Rin, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." I stopped, looking at her to make sure she wasn't brawling her eyes out. She wasn't. "I just… I didn't want to be a part of this test of courage thing… I only came—" _because you were here _"—okay, why I came isn't important, but I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to get to the house before anyone noticed I was here."

"If that's so," she said, wiping her face with the inside of her red cape thing, "then why are you walking around in that hood."

"Miku said we all had to wear costumes." I said, pulling at the tail that was attached to the black belt I was wearing. She dropped the cape part and examined my costume. Miku hadn't gone all out on the costume, all she gave me was the brown ears and tail, so I put on a brown sweatshirt and some black shorts and combat boots. "I'm a wolf."

"That's a shitty wolf costume then." She mumbled, using her palms to try and wipe her face dry of tears that had fallen from her eyes. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands in my short's pocket.

"Like you could do any better." I challenged, and she rolled her eyes, giving me a shy smile that helped me know she was alright.

"Of course I could, how do you think I got this Riding Hood outfit?"

"Um, you bought it from a store?" I said, looking over the small outfit she decided to squeeze herself into, and all I could think was: _who is she trying to impress? _

"Ah, I guess you haven't noticed it's a few sizes too small?" she said and I scoffed, _damn, have I ever…_ "How do you think that happened?"

"Um, you thought you were smaller than the average bear, and bought it when actually you had one too many cheeseburgers for din-din?" I said, crossing my arms, smiling knowingly as she, in turn, glared at me; although, it looks more like a pout to me.

"Go jump off a bridge."

"Only if you're there to catch me, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes as a smile graced her face.

"I wonder, sometime, that if you were to go to a farm, would donkeys would see you and accept you as one of their own."

"And why would they do that?"

"You know, since you're an ass, and all; I was just wondering." She said, smiling smugly as if she got one over me. But I do have to admit, it was a good one.

"Where'd you steal that one? A movie?"

"It was a fan fiction, thank you very much." She smiled with triumph, throwing her nose in the air as if she could look down on me, even though I was a good head taller than her.

"Like that makes it any better." I said. "It just goes to show how unoriginal you are." She stuck her tongue out at me, sensing the challenge in my voice.

"Go to Hell."

"Only if you're there to test the waters." I matched her glare with a smirk, and after a few seconds, we started laughing at each other. As I looked her over I realized Miku only pushed the 'be a wolf' issue because she wanted me to match with Rin… "Hey, Rin," I said casually, making her look at me questioningly.

"Hi, Len?" She asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion. I raised an eyebrow before I realized why she said that. She thought I was greeting her.

"No, no, I meant to get your attention." I said, waving off her 'hi', and she oh'd in understanding before nodding to show I had her attention. "Aren't you going to ask those questions?"

"What questions?"

"You realized you're Little Red, and I'm the big, bad wolf, right? You have to ask me those questions." She gave me that look that meant she hadn't understood what I was saying. I tried to keep my face neutral even though I wanted to smirk because she wouldn't realize what I was planning until it was too late. "You know; grandma what big eyes you have?"

"Oh. That's stupid considering you're not even dressed like my grandma." She said, folding her arms over her chest, a smirk falling on her face as I rolled my eyes, her stubbornness showing a lot for a girl who still can't even use her legs…

"But it's tradition." I argued. "You have to." She rolled her eyes and I resisted the urge to tell her they'll stay like that if she didn't stop. "Please, Rin, just this once?" I held her gaze for a moment before she sighed.

"Oh grandma, what big eyes you have." She looked off to the side, pouting at her lost with a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

Perfect.

I smirked as I stepped closer to her, leaning closer to her face, one arm just above her head against the tree. She looked at me, shocked, and a blush fell upon her cheeks as my breath tickled her head; I looked at her predatorily, like she was my prey, and I was getting ready to prance on her—in a way, I was…

"The better to see that pretty, red face of yours, my dear." I could tell I surprised her because she jolted, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. I smirked as I traced the side of her face with my lips, stopping at the junction between her ear and neck. "Well?"

"L-Len, what are you—" she whispered, only for her breath to get caught in her throat as I lightly kissed that area before trailing the soft skins of her neck. A shaky yet pleasant sigh leaves her lips as I nip at her neck lightly with my lips.

"No, I'm not Len right now," I said, moving my unoccupied hand slowly up her thigh, tracing shapes lightly with my thumb. A soft groan escapes her, almost as quiet as the night, but I hear it as my lips ghost the sides of her face and neck again. "I'm grandma, remember?" a breathy laugh leaves her as my hand moves to grip her waist and I nip her neck again, and this time with a bit more force, silently telling her to continue.

"A-ah… g-grandma, what… what big ears you h-have…" she shudders, reaching up to grip the front of my sweatshirt, making me smirk against her neck. I move my hand that was against the tree down to her cheek, feeling her tilt her head to give my lips more places to roam.

"The better to hear your breathy moans with, my dear." I tell you, this girl is way too cute for her own good; for my own good too, that's for sure.

"Nn…" she moans loudly as I part my lips, sucking lightly on the skins of the junction between her neck and shoulder. One of her hands releases the hold on my shirt to cover her mouth. "H-hold on—"

"Rin." I said, squeezing her waist as she tries to withdraw from me. She holds still as my hand moves to her lower back, under the red hood, I trace her spine, trying to coats her out of her shy shell. "Don't do that." I said, looking at her with a serious look on my face, my thumb tracing her bottom lip. She looks away from me before looking me eye-to-eye with a sorta shy confidence.

"… Grandma… w-what big teeth you have." She says, a kinda impatience in her voice that makes me smirk, and my hand that was on her cheeks straightened up her face so my lips aligned with hers. I moved closer to her so my lips brushed hers.

"The better to _devour _you with, my dear." I say deeply before hungrily pressing my lips to hers, and she kissed me back with the same amount of hunger. I molded my lips against hers, pushing her against the tree, sandwiching her between it and my body. As my lips ate at hers, my hands roamed her body, one caressing her cheek, and the another feeling out her curves throughout her clothes.

I traced her face, my fingers ghosting her chin and jaw before trailing down her neck, once or twice tracing her collarbone as I unwrapped the red hood from around her neck, and she shivered at the feeling. I growled as she moaned against my lips, her skin feeling hot under my fingers, and she snaked her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her, opening her mouth so I could deepen the kiss, and my tongue slips into her mouth with almost no warning. She tasted sweet, like chocolate and strawberries, or like how she'd describe an orange. Sadly, the need for air separated us, and we stared at each other as we caught our breath. The temptation to kiss her again became too much for me, and I caught her lips again, not giving her a chance to get a word in as I lifted her against the tree, and wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding against her before she could give a word of protest.

A gasp left her lips as I continued to move against her, and her hands entangled themselves into my hair as she moaned my name. My hands moved to her hips, trailing down to her high-thighs, tracing small circles on her inner thighs as I spread her legs apart more to give me more room to move. I trail my kisses down to her neck, attacking the weak spot I'd found earlier and a soft moan leaves her lips. She says my name warningly, gripping me tightly, slightly pushing me into her neck, making me growl before nipping her harshly on that spot. Her back arches as whines begin to leave her delicate lips and my hand moves to cup her clothed breast as it collides with my chest.

I cursed the corset she was wearing, the tightness of it making it harder for me to touch her, but I thank the Heavens for the length of her skirt and shirt. My lips leave her lips to connect with her neck, and she groans as I grind harder into her. I tease the skins of her neck, biting, nipping, and sucking on it until a small bruise begins to form. I smirk against her skins before giving her a small lick, loving the taste of her on my tongue. I don't waste a second in kissing her deeply again, not wasting time in letting my tongue slip through her lips, roaming around her sweet tasting mouth while groping her chest, and her shaking legs squeezes my hips, pulling herself closer to me, resulting in a moan from both of us as I grind into her slightly harder than last time.

The hand groping her goes up to pull down the collar of her shirt, but before I move it too much, my phone rings in my back pocket, shocking both Rin and me , causing us to pull away from each other's lips, and I curse silently. I would try to ignore it, and go in to kiss Rin again, but the ringing is fucking loud, and it's irritating the piss out of me.

I leaned a hand against the tree to keep Rin in place while the other goes in my back pocket to grab my phone. I grumbled before placing the phone to my ear, "Hello?" I growled, slightly out of breath, the person on the other end of the line chuckles.

"Am I interrupting something?" the voice teases, and I sigh out of frustration, putting some weight on Rin, making her whine and yank my hair a bit before rolling her hips against mine.

"What do you want, Miku." I say into the phone while Rin makes it a point to try to make me groan, planting her lips on my neck and sucking harshly. Her hands roam over my hips, running her fingers up my sweatshirt while continuing to grind herself into me, and I missed everything Miku said over the phone. "What?" I said, a bit breathlessly.

"What I _said_ was 'you wouldn't have happened to see Rin, have you?'" she says with a bit of an attitude, probably from being ignored, but I right now I have bigger fish to fry. I tuned Miku out again as Rin started to nibble on my ear, hands now looping through the belt loops on my pants, pulling me buck against her, and I growl as I feel her smirk against my flesh. That little minx—- "Len? Are you al—"

"Rin's fine." I say a bit harshly into the receiver as Rin grinds herself into me more, letting out a soft moan when I return the action. "I'm a bit busy right now, gotta go." I shut my phone before Miku can give an answer, mashing my lips against Rin's, all spans of control out the window. My hands go under her skirt, gripping at her butt, squeezing both cheeks before pulling her closer into me, smirking against her lips when I hear her moan breathlessly.

I can tell she wanted to do something in retaliation, she was always a fighter like that, but she couldn't think of much to do. In the end, she settled for yanking at my hair, making me groan. In response to that, I bite her bottom lip lightly, and she shudders and moans my name. It was around that time that the purpose of Miku's call really sank in. I tried to let it fall to the back of my head and continue, but the more I wanted it to go away, it would just sit there in my mind as clear as day.

Finally, I sighed, placing my hands on Rin's hips, stilling her as I slowed my movements before slowly pulling away from her, moving my hands to untangle her legs from around my waist. "W-what's wrong?" Rin panted, her cheeks a tint of red and her lips a bit swollen. I unwrapped her legs from around my waist, lightly putting her on the ground, making sure she could support herself before stepping away from her. Once she realized I was pulling away, she pouted, pulling the waistband of my shorts, "Len—!"

"We should stop here." I said, mentally cursing myself for stopping right there, but I'd rather stop here than have the rest of our friends send a search party for us, probably embarrassing us both. "We should get back on the trail." I can look at her pouting face and tell she didn't want to, but it's probably for the best. "Miku's worried about you, so we might as well let her know that you're safe."

"She just called you; she should know that I'm safe." She complained, and I sighed, really not having the time to argue, grabbing her and tossing her over my shoulder. I reached for her red cape, throwing it over her as I made my way to the trails. Once finding them, I walked up to Kaito's grandparent's house with Rin trying to wiggle from my grasp. "You're a butt."

"A responsible butt."

.oOo.

After making it to Kaito's house (second place, too) Rin and I found a secluded room. Everyone was downstairs in the living room, partying, I was upstairs, with Rin under me.

She was gripping me tightly, breathing heavily against my neck as my lips connected with her skins, hands roaming her body and watching her squirm, shiver, and arch against me. She panted my name, and I smirked.

I guess the big, bad wolf wins every once in a while.

**.oOo.**

**DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS THING! OMG, I STARTED WRITING THIS IN JUNE! Wow!**

**I actually have so many one shots for Rin and Len, it's ridiculous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Upgrades Kinda Suck**

**Rating: M**

**Description: It was a weird week and it only gets weirder once Master comes to get Len alone. When he comes back, he's older, stronger, and way more dominate than he usually was. He's more man than ever! How can Rin handle a non-shota Len?**

**.oOo.**

It all started off as a weird week for Rin.

The first surprise was that Len had been called out to Master's house, alone, which was odd in itself since Master always called for the Kagamines together. The second one is that she was told her and Len's time slot in the next concert was given to Meiko and Kaito, and that all of the Kagamine twin's performances and appearances were to be put on hold. This left Rin a lot of time alone in the mansion, seeing as everyone was out preparing for the next concert, or interview, or whatever else they had on their plate. The third surprise was when Master returned with Len. Master explained that Len had been a subject for the new upgrade she'd been working on, and now looked like a seventeen year old, male model.

He'd grown taller, now towering over her by a good head, and she barely came up to his shoulder now, his outfit had similar alterations, he still had the sailor top, but the sleeves no longer puffed out, but were like Mikuo's sleeves, just with yellow linings instead of teal, his boyish shorts were now replaced with well fitted jeans, and his ponytail was messy, hardly looked like he put any effort in putting it up.

All in all, he was hot.

Rin listened as Master explained the details of the experiment, and that she'd have to wait at the very least a month before she'd be upgraded like that. They were still working on a return program that would send them back to their loveable fourteen year old selves, and that the programmer accidently deleted the files for her update, and that it would take a while to put it back together while still trying to work on the return feature.

She told Master she understood, thanking him for the update in advance, and waved her goodbye as she left out the door into her car. Once she assured Len that she was absolutely okay with only him being upgraded, she headed for the bed, but living with a not shota Len was easier said than done. Of course, he still acted like the loving, caring boyfriend she'd come to know and love, but in her books, that was the problem.

In the mornings, when he hugged her, she couldn't help but mentally outline the traces of his tone abs as her fingers accidently came in contact with them, when they cuddled, and his hand would lie on her waist, she couldn't help but notice how his usually soft, girl-like hands, were now firm, soft, yes, but they were firm, and strong, and it drove her senses into overdrive. Even when he kissed her, it sent all of her senses over the edge, and her heart would thump aggressively against her chest, she feared it would pop out.

Everything about this new Len threw away everything she'd come to know, even in their intimacy. When they were the same 'age', she was the dominate one, always taking the lead, and pleasuring him, but now, Len took the lead all the time, giving her almost no time to think or retaliate, sometimes even bringing her to her end before even getting his clothes off. Even in the times where she could think clearly enough to try to take the lead, he would keep it out of her reach, keeping her pinned under him, or letting her think she was taking the lead when, really, she was just playing into his hands. In the end, he'd always end up dominating the girl.

And this time was no different.

It was near midnight, the sky dark, the stars shining, and the moon high, creating a nice, calm atmosphere inside Len's room.

"A-ah!" she squealed, her body shaking as his hands continued to tease her wetness, stroking her gently from behind as he moved the collar of her shirt to suck at the skin of her shoulder and neck. "N-_nah_..." she wiggled her hands, trying to get them out of the retrains Len had made out of the ribbon that usually sat upon her head as he pulled her back to his chest, his hand running up her sides, moving up under her shirt to play with her erect nipple. "H-_haah_…"

They'd just gotten back from a movie date that Rin hadn't known if she was going to survive. Now, with them back home in a near empty house, Rin was at the mercy of Len. He sat on the edge of the bed, having her stand in front of him as he attacked her from behind.

"What was that, my little Rinny?" He whispered in her ear, his now deeper voice sending shudders down her back, and she squealed when his finger pushed against her clit. Her shorts fell off her hips, sliding down as his fingers continued to move against her. Her legs shook, and if she wasn't pulled against his chest, her legs wouldn't be able to support herself. She whimpered desperately as she tried to force his fingers into her by thrusting her hips downwards, only to be caught by the waist, and his fingers were pulled away completely as he brought them to her hips. She whined at the lost, shaking her head as she was turned around, and Len kissed her deeply before stripping her of the rest of her clothes, her shorts fell to the ground while her shirt was caught at her wrist, covering the bind. Len took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it while nipping it gently, smirking against her skin as he felt her struggle again with the binds. "Yes?"

"I-I want t-t-to—_nahh!_" she moaned as he moved her on his lap, making her straddle him before dragging one of his digits against her entrance. "_Len_…" she watched with dazed eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips, tasting her, looking deep into her eyes while his other hand traced her curves, and he brought his lips to her neck, sucking tenderly yet harshly, marking her with hickies and love bites.

"Is there something you want, love?" he teased, knowing full well what she wanted, but just keeping it from her, loving to see her so flustered, and vulnerable. She arched against him, pushing her chest against his, her breathing heavy, making her chest move up and down, rubbing her nipples against his chest.

"I-I want… to t-touch you, too…" she moaned in his ear, making his manhood throb, his pants suddenly becoming much too tight for him. Even if he was the dominate one at the moment, she still knew exactly what to say to him, and when to say it to him. She licked her lips as Len's breath hitched, and she craned her neck to nibble on his ear. "I… want to f-_feel _you, Len…" her lips ran down the side of his neck, making him shudder just like it used to, and she thought she'd finally gotten her chance to take control back.

That's why when Len growled, grabbed her by her hips and slammed her against the bed, she was a tad shocked. His hands roamed her body in the most erotic ways, leaving Rin gasping and moaning for air, throwing her head back when his fingers ran over her clit, and releasing when his finger finally entered her. Rin couldn't think straight as Len began stripping himself quickly, but continued to watch as he lined himself up to her entrance. She continued to desperately try to stay quiet as his now larger size slide into her, but she just couldn't; she was too sensitive at the time, so when he entered her, she gasped loudly, throwing her head back.

Len waited for her to get adjusted to him, covering her neck and shoulders with kisses, and letting his hands roam over her shivering body. He could feel himself throbbing inside her, and smiled at the way she moaned because of it. When he felt she had adjusted enough to his size, he pulled back, looking at her in all her mid-sex beauty. "Are you ready, sweetness?" he asked, not giving her time to answer before he thrust into her, watching her moan loudly as he started a moderate speed. Her eyes shut, and her back arched deliciously as her small mouth opened, letting out those lewd sounds that caused Len to bring one of her delicate ankles onto his shoulder, smiling as he looked down to where he thrust inside her, parting her lips to get a better view. "It's beautiful where we connect, did you know that, Rin?" he said before groaning as she tightened around him.

"D-don't s-say—_ahn!_ Don't s-s-_say_ that!" she moaned, desperately trying to get control, all seemingly going unnoticed by Len. Her eyes watered as the pleasure wrapped every fiber of her body, and her back arched as Len pounded against her most sensitive parts. "O-oh God… Oh Len… p-p-please…" she pleaded, rolling her hips, hoping he'd gotten the message, only to have him smirk and roll his hips as well, making her swallow her breath.

"Please?" he questioned teasing and seductively as he lightly increased the pressure of his thrusts, his thumb pressing against her clit and watching her head fall against the pillows, whimpering as he nibbled at her collarbone. "You have to be more careful with how you ask f-for things. I can't be so sure I know _what _you're asking for…"

"L-Len… le-let me…" she moaned as she thrust her hips against his just as he pulled out of her, looking at him with pleading, watery eyes, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning when he thrust back into her. "L-let me… be on t-t-top…"

He smirked as he stopped mid-thrust, pulling her leg from his shoulder, and flipping them, remembering to take the binds off her wrist beforehand. Rin took a deep breath, smiling softly as she prepared herself to ride him, only to be shocked by Len. Placing his hands on her hips, he stopped her from moving completely, and she screamed out as he thrust into her again without warning, hitting her in just the right angle. Her head fell against his chest as she struggled to catch her breath from his onslaught. "I did say you had to be careful how you asked for things, didn't I, Rin."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to object, but with Len thrusting into her at such an angle, and with that much speed, her protest morphed into moans, and her breathing went labor again. Len watched as she arched against him, and he placed a hand on her back, keeping her flesh against him as she continued to moan her please.

She sucked in a breath as Len thrust into her a bit rougher than the last, knowing she loved it when he hit that part of her with such power, and she screamed out against his skin, her back arching perfectly against him as she reached her end, shouting out his name as he continued to thrust into her, gripping tightly at her hips as he continued to nudge himself higher to the point of his release.

Not long after that did he release as well, holding onto her as they both came down from their high. He kissed a barely conscious Rin before laying her down next to him, in his arms, pulling the comforter over them. Within seconds, Rin was fast asleep. Len chuckled before lightly kissing her forehead, closing his eyes, and letting the sweet bliss of sleep surround him.

**~~~END~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Compromises are Splendid**

** Rating: M**

**Description: The Rin has had it with that mutt, Len, and his sudden lucky-go-happiness and Len has had it with that prissy kitty cat and her superiority complex, so he proposes a deal, if he can find something he's better at than Rin, she'll lay off. She agrees, not thinking in anyway that that mutt could beat her in anything. The challenge, however, is one she was not expecting.**

**.oOo.**

"You got me in trouble with the Master." Len growled at her, taking a step closer to Rin, his tail and ears alert, almost as if he was ready to pounce at her at any moment. Rin, who never back down from a fight, growled back at him, though it was the least bit intimidating to him, folding her arms across her chest to seem as if him towering over her didn't bother her at all.

"You?!" she shouted in disbelief. "You got put outside! You always want to go outside! I got locked in the bathroom for a day!"

"I got tied to that stupid pose in the middle of the yard; that is the last thing I mean when I say I want to go outside." He said, his voice intimidatingly low, Rin shivered as he stepped closer to her again, making her step back again and again until her back hit the wall, and he slammed his hands against the wall hard, trapping her between it and himself, making her flinch. "What do you have to say to that?"

"So." She yelped loudly when he roughly snatched both her wrists in one of his hands, leaning forward to whisper darkly in her ear.

"You seem to forget which of us is the strongest, you stupid cat, should I give you a demonstration?" he took her chin between two fingers, making her face him, looking into his eyes filled with lust, and her eyes widened at what he was implying.

"Go to Hell." She said harshly, glaring at him fiercely while she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Get off of me, you ignorant mutt!" Len shook his head in disappointment, taking the sash off his waist, tying it around her wrists as she struggled before hauling her up over his shoulders, and making his way to his room. "Let go!"

She kicked and screamed her protest, hoping any of the other hybrids in the house would hear her, and help her, but all she was met with was silence as Len opened his door, walked inside, and closing and locking the door before tossing her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, holding her wrists down above her head while unbuttoned her button up shirt slowly, watching as she struggled against him. Once he got it all the way unbuttoned, he cupped the side of her neck, going down between her breasts, to her belly button, and finishing at the waistline of her white panties, fingering the hem as he spoke, "Y'know, all you have to do is apologize."

"Fuck you." She spat, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp, shifting around as he smirked, leaning down to give one of her already hardened nipples a quick lick, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, I intend to."

She should really be more careful of her words.

He took the hardened peak between his teeth, gnawing on it as his other hand went up to tease the other, roughly pinching it, causing the girl to jolt and cry out accidently. He released her nipple, running his tongue up from her chest to her collarbone, up her neck, and back down, letting his tongue run over the smooth, porcelain-like skin. Zeroing in on her neck, he covered it with harsh bites, his canines slipping in every once in a while, making her shudder, and groan, having to bite her bottom lip, hoping to stay quiet.

She blushed embarrassed, feeling herself become wet by his hands. She squeezed her legs together, panting as his licks and bites went lower and lower until he was right under belly bottom, making her buck her hips off the bed against her better judgment. He smirked as he bit the hem of her underwear, sliding them down the length of her legs, causing her to moan slightly, before he pried her legs apart, sliding his finger into her, starting off with a fast pace, showing her no mercy.

Her head trashed around as her legs began to shake, trying to close together, but was unable to with Len being right in between them, and she had to endure his fast fingers going in and out of her. "S-stop!" she panted, her mind in a haze, throwing her head back against his pillow as a series of moans left her lips. She cursed, biting into his pillow to muffle herself, but that only worked so well because sometimes, he'd hit that one spot inside of her that'll make her mind flash white, and the noises left her lips faster than she could muffle them.

She tried to move her hands to cover her mouth, but one of his moved off her thigh, keeping her legs apart with his knees, pinning her hands back down before continuing at an even faster rate, as if punishing her for the act, biting her shoulder for good measures. "I-I said s-st-_ahn_!" all of her protests continued to be reduced to nothing but a loud moan, or groan; whenever she did anything to protest his actions, he'd bite her, pinch her nipples, or simply increase his pace.

Sooner than later, Rin's eyes dazed out, her small mouth lying open as she desperately tried to get some air into her panicking heart, and tightened lung, and she laid perfectly still for Len as he destroyed every bit of logic in Rin's mind. She felt her release coming, and fast, but before she could get that refreshing feeling she'd been waiting for, Len pulled his fingers out of her, making her whimper loudly, "I'm sorry, did you think I'd let you have all that pleasure to yourself?" Len mocked, tossing his shirt to some God forsaken corner of the room, pulling himself out of his shorts before rolling her unto her stomach. He smirked as he stood on his knees, pushing onto her knees while bending her over in front of him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but this is a punishment; you can't come until I say you can." He whispered darkly in her ear, making her shudder harshly, feeling his chest against her warm, sweaty back, the tip of his erection poking at her folds.

Without warning, Len pushed into her, making her cry out as pain and pleasure mixed inside of her, and she gripped at Len's pillow, biting into it as he, again, started quick and hard, hitting all her vulnerable places at once, making her orgasm in one fell swoop. Len stopped mid-thrust, shaking his head disappointedly as her body shook and she struggled to catch her breath. "You just don't listen, do you?" he asked rhetorically, moving a hand over her hips, rubbing her now sensitive clit as his other hand twirled her snow white tail around his finger. She jolted against him as he thrust himself into her tighter cavern, gasping deeply before a moan escaped her lips as he bit her in the middle of her back and rolled his hips against hers. "You'll be punished like this each time you come without _my_ say so. Now, let's see how many times it takes until you get this right."

And then, he began again and again.

Seven.

They'd done it seven more times until she could finally hold herself long enough for him to give her permission to let herself go and fall into that swirl of bliss, soon after releasing her to let her body come down from the post-orgasmic bliss, and the pain started to settle in. Her womanhood ached from being stretched out so far and for that long, her hips hurt from Len's harsh grip on them, the eight bite marks on her back and shoulders hurt more than she was willing to admit, Hell, even the tip of her tail hurt! The way he'd taken it into his mouth, nipping at it just to get a reaction from her when she was too quiet, and the little reddish-purple marks that loitered her skin bothered her more than she thought it would. How she was going to hide them when Master bathes her, she had no idea.

Sitting up in itself was too much work, but trying to put back on her clothes was like walking on nails. Her hands shook too rapidly for her to even get a good grip on the buttons, and finding her panties were hard enough with her not knowing where Len threw them, but when she found her lower body clutching so much it was unbearable, she groaned into Len's pillow, staying there even after he'd left to go shower. Tears prickled her eyes; how dare that mutt treat her this way! She was Master's favorite! She was left in charge whenever he left! How dare he just prances in the house and think her could just… make a mockery of her!

"I swear, I'm going to get that mutt back if it's the last thing I do!" she vowed to herself, fisting his sheets, and pillows. Unknown to her, Len, who was standing just outside the door, heard her little outburst, and, with a smirk, made his way to the kitchen, to get the two of them something to eat.

"I guess we'll see about that, huh, you pampered pussycat."

**~~~END~~~**

**I just realized most of my RinxLen one shots are all lemons. Oh my, please forgive my dirty mind /shot. R&R**


End file.
